


greater things to see

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [25]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, Jongwoon should've been expecting something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	greater things to see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thundersquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersquall/gifts).



> Reposting and backdating, don't mind me

Jongwoon walked into the room, not expecting anything. Because he never expected anything when he walked into rooms. His bed and his clothes, maybe. And sometimes Ryeowook, too, because they shared the same room. Like, normal things. He expected those.  
  
However, Ryeowook handcuffed and naked was not on that list of things, and dear god he also didn't expect him lying facedown on his bed - meaning _Jongwoon's_ bed, not Ryeowook's, dear lord - ass in the air, and then Ryeowook swiveling his head around at the sound and smiling somewhat brightly. "Hi, hyung," said Ryeowook, like he was totally not on Jongwoon's bed with his ass displayed for the whole world to see. Also, the handcuffs, which was the only other thing Jongwoon could stare at (aside from Ryeowook's round ass and also his cock which, Jongwoon noted briefly, was perpendicular to the bed and hard.)  
  
"What the fuck," said Jongwoon, but he didn't move - which was probably the first sign, when he thought back to it. He just kind of stood there at the front of the room and stared.  
  
"You're drooling, hyung," said Ryeowook.  
  
"What?"  
  
Oh. Jongwoon's mouth was open, and maybe there was a bit of saliva dripping from it. He wiped it off, but didn't stop staring at Ryeowook.  
  
"You can touch it, if you like." Ryeowook, for some godforsaken reason, sounded pleased that Jongwoon was stunned.  
  
"Touch what?"  
  
"My ass. You've been staring at it for the past five minutes," said Ryeowook, amused. Jongwoon shook his head and looked at the part of Ryeowook's face he could see.  
  
"I... I wasn't staring," he said, a little too belatedly.  
  
"Okay. You can still touch it," said Ryeowook.  
  
Jongwoon felt like the _reasonable_ thing to do was to say no, and then maybe freak the fuck out, and then maybe run away and tell the rest of the members that Ryeowook had gone a bit crazy. But he also did kind of want to touch Ryeowook's pert ass, which wasn't like girls' asses or any part of a girl that Jongwoon would jerk off to, really - but hypothetically, he thought he could jerk off to the sight of Ryeowook's bare ass, his cheeks round and tight, supported by his smooth thighs.  
  
"Uh, okay," said Jongwoon even though his voice felt miles away, and before he knew what he was doing, he was walking over to Ryeowook and laying a hand on his ass. He started rubbing it, out of instinct, and also squeezed it a little because he didn't know why but it felt like the right thing to do.  
  
"Hng, hyung," moaned Ryeowook, and Jongwoon was taken aback. He almost stopped, but at the way Ryeowook was craning his head back with his eyes closed and bottom lip slightly drawn between his teeth made Jongwoon want to massage his ass even more. It even got to the point where Jongwoon's fingers had somehow made their way to Ryeowook's ass crack and he was sliding a finger over the top, hesitantly of course - but this just got Ryeowook moaning even harder.  
  
"Fuck," swore Ryeowook and it sounded delicious in Jongwoon's ears. He looked down and saw that Ryeowook's cock was long and red and throbbing painfully against the bed, and thought that Ryeowook should probably touch it or something - and then he remembered that he was handcuffed.  
  
"Um," Jongwoon said, still while playing with the dimensions of Ryeowook's ass. "Why did you handcuff yourself if you seem so - "  
  
"Fuck, I was restraining from touching myself before you'd come in, hyung," Ryeowook bit out. He gasped like he couldn't help himself anymore, but there was only precome slipping out the top of his cock, nothing more. Jongwoon kind of wanted to touch it. And lick it.  
  
"Uh?" said Jongwoon, a bit distracted at the sight. "Sorry?"  
  
"Fuck, just - " Ryeowook squirmed rather violently on Jongwoon's bed, the handcuffs jangling. He almost fell onto his stomach, his thighs slipping down a little.  
  
"Can you - get in me?" asked Ryeowook breathlessly. "Fingers, tongue, dick - I don't care, I need something in me, fuck _now_." Jongwoon imagined that if he could see Ryeowook's cock right now (which was pressed against the bed sheet and Ryeowook's stomach so he couldn't), it was probably even more flushed and aching for a touch and Jongwoon kind of - wanted to do things to Ryeowook right now.  
  
"Okay," said Jongwoon. He got behind Ryeowook, then realized he'd never done anything like this before. "You said tongue?" he said, because it'd peaked his curiosity. And his arousal, because Jongwoon was now becoming aware that watching Ryeowook frustrated like this was turning him on, painfully.  
  
"Yes, yes, that works, that'd be fine," Ryeowook blabbered. "Just - spread my cheeks apart and put your tongue in me or something, whatever."  
  
Jongwoon figured it couldn't be _that_ easy, but hoped that he could figure it out on the way (and that if he ended up being terrible at this, Ryeowook seemed so needy now that he didn't think Ryeowook would care if he was.) He got on his knees on the floor, as Ryeowook took up the entire length of the bed, and leaned forward on his mattress and thumbed Ryeowook's ass cheeks apart with both hands. Ryeowook moaned a little, again, and Jongwoon inadvertently humped himself at the edge of his bed - with sounds like that, he didn't think Ryeowook would even need to sing to get girls wet.  
  
Fuck, not a great thing to think about right now. Jongwoon looked at Ryeowook's ass and realized, yet again, that he was drooling. Embarrassed even though Ryeowook didn't see this time, he licked his lips, and then leaned forward, pressing his lips against Ryeowook's small puckering hole like he was kissing Ryeowook on the lips.  
  
"F-F _uck_ oh god Jongwoon," Ryeowook groaned, and Jongwoon heard his nails claw desperately at the headboard, hands unable to move anywhere apart from their handcuffs. The prospect of this turned Jongwoon on more and he licked inside Ryeowook and Ryeowook quivered, nails turning to palms as he scrabbled for something to hold onto. Jongwoon continued darting his tongue in and out, and then licked all around inside Ryeowook - he couldn't go very far, but Ryeowook was hot and tight around his face and Jongwoon spread his cheeks even more to get as much reach as he could, and he heard Ryeowook let out something between a sob and an incomprehensible shout, and then Ryeowook's hips thrust down on the bed once and brought Jongwoon down with them and he could see that Ryeowook was coming.  
  
Jongwoon whispered, "Fuck," to himself as he watched, but he couldn't stop staring - seeing Ryeowook's face go in to a pain of pure bliss, as if he was feeling bad for doing this even though it was inevitable that he'd done it loads of times before - there was something Jongwoon couldn't place, that made Jongwoon harder. Ryeowook's beautiful slender body thrashed around, and Jongwoon only thought of when he would go to sleep tonight, that Ryeowook's come would still be on it.  
  
He thought that he should stop, maybe help Ryeowook out of his handcuffs; but Ryeowook said, "Hyung, take your pants off," in a rather hoarse voice that Jongwoon felt inclined to obey.  
  
"W-Why?" he said, even though he was already reaching to his belt buckle and undoing it.  
  
"I need more of you, _more_." Ryeowook was whimpering a little now, almost begging, and Jongwoon wanted to fulfill his wishes, even though he was a bit dazed. Still, he tore off his pants and then was very aware of his erection against the fabric of his underwear; but before he could ask, Ryeowook said, "Yes, that too," and Jongwoon did.  
  
"Put it in me now, please," Ryeowook sobbed, and Jongwoon looked at Ryeowook's ass, thought of how he'd squeezed his tongue in there earlier. How would his dick fit inside Ryeowook? It was impossible, there was no way - Ryeowook looked too small, and Jongwoon was afraid of tearing him apart. Also -  
  
"What about, um," said Jongwoon. "Lubricant? Aren't you supposed to - ?"  
  
"Jongwoon, shut the fuck up and fuck me, _please_." Jongwoon could hear the tears in Ryeowook's voice, which was actually kind of scary. "Please," said Ryeowook, so desperately that Jongwoon didn't even add on his thought about stretching Ryeowook out.  
  
Jongwoon took a deep breath, but - still with his shirt on, his cock pointing toward Ryeowook's ass - placed his hands on Ryeowook's hips, and then one on his cock so he could line it up into him. It relieved him that he could get past Ryeowook's ass cheeks, but then Ryeowook moaned, " _Inside me_ , Jongwoon, I want to feel you inside me, fill me," and Jongwoon took a short breath and pushed.  
  
Ryeowook was hot, searing hot, and so fucking tight around Jongwoon's cock that he thought he might white out from the pressure. Ryeowook let out a cry, and then a great upheaval of breath that Jongwoon thought that he might stop - but Ryeowook's body was shaking and in a way that Jongwoon knew that he was supposed to keep going and Ryeowook's arms were shaking as he held himself up again and Jongwoon could see he was hard again and, fuck, with Ryeowook's sobs on his ears, Jongwoon thrust in a bit more, emitting another sharp cry from Ryeowook. Ryeowook sobbed and thrashed helplessly at the headboard, handcuffs banging against the wall, and god there was something wrong with him but Jongwoon was turned _on_ by this.  
  
"Yes, yes, please, more," Ryeowook was crying, and Jongwoon couldn't help it anymore, just thrust himself into Ryeowook without abandon. His vision went white for a second and Ryeowook's scream filled his ears, and Jongwoon realized, almost faintly, that he was coming just from being inside Ryeowook. Still a bit blinded, he thrust himself in Ryeowook's ass and as he came down from his climax, he saw Ryeowook's body shudder horribly and then Ryeowook was coming too, _again_. Jongwoon reached his hand around Ryeowook's waist and felt his cock, pulled at it so that when Ryeowook was done he was hard again, and then he was coming all over again, into Jongwoon's palm.  
  
"Fuck me, hyung, fuck me more, I _need_ more," whimpered Ryeowook as Jongwoon tugged him off.  
  
"When did you become such a slut?" It was only supposed to be a question, but Jongwoon didn't expect it to come out as ragged and harsh as it did.  
  
"Fuck you, it's all your fault," he heard Ryeowook whisper, between small sobs and moans, and Jongwoon bit his lip and pushed his hips against Ryeowook's ass, increasing friction even though it was painful with only his come as lube, not slippery enough, and Ryeowook was still crying out from the pain. Jongwoon put a hand on Ryeowook's back to steady himself and kept the other on Ryeowook's cock, suddenly wanting, needing the both of them to orgasm at the same time because nothing had ever sounded as glorious as that.  
  
They didn't, of course, because it was Jongwoon's first time fucking and he had less restraint, with Ryeowook's heat making him come within moments and Ryeowook was moaning as Jongwoon filled him up, leaking a bit around Jongwoon's cock. Jongwoon humped his hand against Ryeowook's more, urging him to release for the fourth time, and then Ryeowook did, head buried deep into Jongwoon's mattress and hands pulling furiously at his handcuffs.  
  
Jongwoon took himself out of Ryeowook and panted; god, he was sweating like a maniac now. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Ryeowook's ass, though, still; his come was all over Ryeowook's ass cheeks, probably all the way full inside from the number of times Jongwoon had come.  
  
"I, um," said Jongwoon, and suddenly found the urge to say sorry. Ryeowook just laughed, though, and collapsed onto Jongwoon's bed; he craned his neck to the side and gave Jongwoon a smile.  
  
"You're wonderful," he said, and Jongwoon caved himself into a blush. "That was - dear lord." He shuddered, and settled into Jongwoon's bed like it was his own.  
  
"Thanks, um," said Jongwoon. He walked over next to the head of his bed and sat down. He stroked his bed sheet, unsure if he could touch Ryeowook again.  
  
"Don't you want to get out of those handcuffs?" he asked, after a moment had passed.  
  
Ryeowook laughed. "Oh, believe me, I do," he said. "But I also just want to lay here for a while, and..." He sighed, leaned his head against Jongwoon's elbow. "Just sit here with me, will you?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," said Jongwoon, and he also nodded, because he wanted to confirm his agreement. Ryeowook laughed again and kissed Jongwoon's elbow, and when he brought his head up to smile at Jongwoon again, Jongwoon leaned down and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
